


nothing in particular

by ohne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne/pseuds/ohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can't a guy just want to get fucked? just porn, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing in particular

Jiraiya is red-faced drunk by the time he asks, "hey, tonight, do you think you could ahh," too much of a stud to ask to be fucked without getting a little shy; at least, as shy as he could be considered, saying this to Kakashi in the middle of the actual sake bar.

"What's got you in the mood?" Kakashi's visible eye twinkles over his mask, the little shit. He uncovers his face to drink in such quick, subtle movements that all Jiraiya sees is, maybe, a flash of skin or a pair of lips.

Having shot back the last of his cup, Jiraiya pours himself more wine, frowning petulantly. "Nothing in particular."

"Uh-huh," Kakashi says, tone bone-dry with sarcasm. "That's fine. You'll tell me eventually."

Kakashi's apartment is closer, so they go there. They don't feel like using the streets and their judgement is just touched enough by the sake that they decide to head back via rooftoop. when they pause, jiraiya crowds kakashi back against a chimney and kisses him over the mask, lips tongue and and breath warm on the cloth for a moment before slipping down to suck and nip at his throat, through his shirt. Kakashi sighs, enjoying the touch for a moment before twisting deftly under Jiraiya's arms and escaping.

He assumes a stance the other man recognizes quickly. Kakashi ducks the first punch, and the next, falling back in a swaying pattern. He blocks one on his forearms and then lunges, only to find himself being flipped over Jiraiya's back. He uses the momentum to spring away across the rooftops of the village.

He's almost home when Jiraiya catches up, tackling him from behind. Grappling in midair, they plummet to the street below and pitch up in a cloud of dust, right at Kakashi's doorstep.

On his back with his head on the doormat Kakashi feels Jiraiya's chest pushing against his own and their hearts pummeling each other through their ribs. Jiraiya nudges his face into the other man's neck, snuffles, laughs, tries to catch his breath. He feels Kakashi's lips against his jaw, the damp cloth of his mask.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Kakashi mouths, hips circling up against Jiraiya's and hand tightening on his wrist in a way that makes the man's legs buckle. He flips them over, rising on his knees.

"Tell you what?" Jiraiya smirks, and before Kakashi can react he kicks him away and bolts into the house. Kakashi finds him on the bed writhing out of his clothes, and pins him back against the mattress to pull the rest off himself. They roll onto their sides, Kakashi pulling Jiraiya closer with one leg twined around his and hands deftly unfastening his pants. Underneath he’s gone commando and he’s warm and hard and filling Kakashi’s hand, jerking insistently against his palm. Kakashi leans over Jiraiya in the bed, tugging his pants down around his thighs. He grabs the waistband and uses it to hoist Jiraiya’s legs up, tilt his hips up.

“Come on,” he cajoles, hand dipping down teasingly, knuckles brushing over the other man’s balls. “I’ll find out sooner or later.” Then he rubs over Jiraiya’s perineum, down to his hole, and he finds out. Jiraiya is still warm and sticky and stretched, opening under just a gentle push of his fingers. “Ohh,” Kakashi sighs, mostly in realization. his face is too warm under the mask, in a way he’s accustomed to. He slides in one finger just far enough to see Jiraiya’s eyelids sink a little. “I see.”

“Research for the books, of course,” Jiraiya says, grinning up as Kakashi strips his pants the rest of the way off without a word. “Just to refresh my memory. But y’know,” he gasps softly as two fingers push back into him, “my fingers weren’t quite enough, so--” he stops to swallow and lick his lips. Kakashi’s own fingers are crooking inside him. “--so I got out a toy, but...it still wasn’t doing the trick.” His eyes have drifted mostly shut, but they open again when Kakashi’s fingers leave him. 

With his face covered like that most people consider Kakashi difficult to read at best, but Jiraiya knows him. Even kneeling there on the bed, mostly dressed, mask on, head bent to his task, Jiraiya knows every tiny shiver that runs across his shoulders and the roughness of each short breath.

With efficient movements Kakashi is dispensing lube into his palm, pale hands the only part of him that’s bare. He slicks it onto his fingers, knuckles shining, a drop running down his wrist to soak into his sleeve. He lifts Jiraiya’s leg under the knee, pushing his thigh back, and thrusts three fingers back into him, curving up and finding that spot inside him that makes his breath hitch, and as the pressure keeps up his breathing becomes a groan. Jiraiya angles his hips and sinks down further onto Kakashi’s fingers. He’s gone mostly soft but he’s still throbbing inside, feeling a tremor start to run through the long muscles in his thighs as Kakashi’s fingers don’t let up. 

“If you could get around to actually fucking me,” Jiraiya starts, unable to keep his voice from faltering, and then bites his lip as the fingers inside him bunch and curl, skirting the edge of too much. When he opens his eyes again Kakashi’s head is lowering between his splayed thighs, one exposed eye focused on his face. He nuzzles at Jiraiya’s cock, the heat of his mouth opening under the cloth. The fingers inside Jiraiya move away from his prostate and instead just fuck shallowly into him as Kakashi mouths at him. Wet cloth drags over the head of his dick and the texture makes Jiraiya’s body draw tight like he’s going to come.

But it doesn’t push him quite far enough. One big hand cups the back of Kakashi’s head and tugs at his hair. “Come on,” he groans, sounding tortured, heels digging into the mattress as he squirms. 

Finally Kakashi sits up, slick hand leaving Jiraiya just long enough to open his pants and tug them down. It’s hard to tell beneath all the black but he’d been aching, feeling hungry pulses at the base of his spine every time the other man twitched around his fingers. He slicks himself with leftover lube, pulls Jiraiya’s legs over his shoulders and pushes inside with one long thrust. It’s unexpected; Jiraiya grips Kakashi’s back hard enough to bruise as the stretch goes on and on. 

“Shit,” Jiraiya pants when Kakashi is fully seated in him, completely still except for his shaking breath. Roughly he strokes his hands down Kakashi’s back and feels each muscle strained tight. “Hey. You can move now.”  
Kakashi makes an amused noise and pointedly does not move. He noses into Jiraiya’s neck instead, biting through the mask, skin and cloth between his teeth. The other man thrashes beneath him as if to try for the upper hand, but Kakashi pins him to the bed with his hips, thrusting hard enough to make Jiraiya fall back.

“God,” he groans, grabbing at skin and sheets as Kakashi starts to fuck him. Their hips slap together with wet skin noises and the rising tempo of Kakashi’s breath behind his mask makes Jiraiya drag him down for another cotton kiss, or maybe just to smother the fact that he wants to laugh. He grabs his own leg behind the knee and holds himself open, moaning and scrunching his eyes shut when the sensation reaches the right pitch. 

Body slumping forward over Jiraiya’s as his thrusts speed, Kakashi bites at him almost viciously. He holds himself up on shivering arms, watching the quick rise and fall of the other man’s broad chest, the shudder of his abdominal muscles and the hot pulse of his cock trapped between them. Jiraiya grinds up against Kakashi’s stomach and--he’s big--just the weight of his insistent movement is almost enough to throw them off balance. But Kakashi is strong too, and pushes back in return, pressing Jiraiya down into the mattress. He doesn’t push a hand between them, not just yet. 

Jiraiya tries to, of course, but Kakashi won’t let him, sparing one hand to slap away the man’s increasingly urgent attempts. He curses at Kakashi and gulps for air, desperate, but he could flip them over easily if he really wanted to. They both know that.

When Kakashi comes he draws up tight as a tripwire, slamming into Jiraiya hard enough to scoot them up the bed a little. He holds there, shaking, eyes shut, snarling behind the mask. The ripple of muscle around him draws his orgasm out until his breath comes back into him with a little sob and he has to ease away, blood pounding. 

Beneath him Jiraiya is still hard, still flushed, and now looking deeply betrayed that Kakashi was slipping out of him. 

“Hey,” he protested, with only a hint of whine and beg in his voice. Mask damp with sweat and spit, Kakashi opened his mouth and rubbed the stretched fabric down the length of Jiraiya’s cock. The sensation was just light enough to make the other man thrash and pulse under Kakashi’s mouth, gasping nonsense as he teetered on the edge. With his mouth Kakashi enfolded cloth around the other man’s cock, sucked hard, and backed away as he felt the first pulses. Not too far away, though, because there was Jiraiya’s hand on the back of his head, gripping Kakashi’s hair as his hips jerk forward and he comes onto Kakashi’s mask. 

Jiraiya’s groan sounds pained but he’s smiling. He drops his head back onto the pillow, panting, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “I love it when you do that,” he wheezed, “oh fuck,” laboriously raising his head he levels a smile at Kakashi’s come-drenched mask that has his eyes crinkling up. He rubs a thumb over the wet cloth and Kakashi’s tongue briefly flicks out to press back.


End file.
